The present invention relates generally to a glide apparatus for slidably interconnecting a first member with a second member for slidable relative movement therebetween. The glide apparatus of the present invention is especially well-suited for slidable vehicle interior accessories, such as interior console drawers for storage of maps or other such items, sliding accessory doors, or other accessories wherein a first member is disposed for slidable relative movement with respect to a second member.
An increasing interest and demand has arisen for various vehicle interior accessories, such as storage trays or drawers, sliding doors for concealing storage compartments, or other slidably movable accessories. Considerations such as the reduction of vehicle weight for fuel economy, the lowering of manufacturing and installation costs associated with the provision of such accessories, and enhanced durability and product integrity have led to the need for lightweight accessory components that are inexpensive to manufacture and install, and that are both durable and smooth in operation, thus contributing to the overall perception of quality associated with such accessories.
In order to address these requirements and objectives, the present invention seeks to provide a glide apparatus for an assembly, such as a vehicle interior accessory, having a first member disposed for slidable relative movement with respect to a second member. The first member has a longitudinally-extending, generally channel-shaped portion defined a base and a pair of spaced-apart legs protruding laterally outwardly from the base. A glide member preferably includes a number of serially-arranged arcuate slide portions at least partially fixed relative to a backing plate and curving laterally outwardly from the backing plate for relative slidable engagement with at least one, or both, of the legs on the channel-shaped portion of the first member. Preferably, a number of second arcuate slide portions are at least partially fixed relative to the backing plate and curve laterally outwardly from the backing plate for relative slidable engagement with the base of the channel-shaped portion of the first member. At least the second arcuate slide portions, which are adapted for slidable engagement with the base of the channel-shaped portion, are laterally resilient in order to resiliently bias the first member in a lateral direction away from the second member. Preferably, these second arcuate slide portions contain at least one generally spherically or arcuately shaped, convex protrusion positioned such that each protrusion contacts the base of the channel-shaped portion, substantially at a "single point" when the glide member and channel-shaped portion are slidably engaged.
In one exemplary application of the present invention, a drawer has one of the generally channel-shaped portions disposed on each of the drawer's opposite sides, with a drawer receptacle having an opening defined by at least a pair of spaced-apart sidewalls, with one of the above-mentioned glide members disposed on each sidewall for slidable engagement with the channel-shaped portions on the drawer. Alternatively, the channel-shaped portions can be disposed on the receptacle opening sidewalls, with the glide members being disposed on the drawer sides. In such arrangements, the laterally resilient arcuate slide portions serve to resiliently bias the opposite sides of the drawer toward one another, thus taking up side-to-side play or clearance and providing for smooth sliding movement of the drawer into and out of the drawer receptacle.
Additional objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.